the_dark_forest_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Herb Usage
Alder Bark: * Description: bark of an alder tree * Location: mainly boggy/wet terrain * Usage: tooth pain * Effect: eases the pain Beech Leaves: * Description: large,broad leaves that can be serrated,entire or sparsely toothed * Location: grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged * Usage: used to carry other herbs * Effect: none Bindweed: * Description: arrowhead shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet shaped flowers * Location: almost anywhere * Usage: fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place * Effect: unknown Blackberry Leaves: * Description: prickly leaves from the blackberry bush * Location: almost anywhere, very handy plants * Usage: leaves are chewed into a pulp * Effect: eases swelling of bee stings Borage Leaves: * Description: small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves * Location: grows best in forests * Usage: chewed and eaten by nursing queens * Effect: produces more and better milk, brings down fevers Bright-eye: * Description: unknown * Location: unknown * Usage: unknown * Effect: if mixed with lovage, helps cure coughs Broom: * Description: shrubs with small leaves and yellow flowers * Location: forests * Usage: makes a poultice for broken bones and wounds * Effect: unknown Burdock Root: * Description: tall stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves * Location: best in dry areas * Usage: the root is dug up, the soil is washed off, then it is chewed to a pulp * Effect: lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites, used to prevent infection of rat bites Burnet: * Description: oval shaped leaves with serrated edges, stems grow 50-200 cm tall with large clusters of small flower buds on top * Location: dry, grassy medows * Usage: traveling herb * Effect: help stop minor bleeding on two-legs, keeps a cats strength up Catchweed: * Description: plant with fuzzy green balls on long stems * Location: common in hedges and other low,shrubby bushes * Usage: burrs are put on the pelt where the poultices are * Effect: stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin Catmint/Catnip: * Description: leafy and delicious smelling plant * Location: rarely in wild, mostly in two-leg garden * Usage: eaten * Effect: best remedy for deadly green cough * best to collect later in the day, when the dew has evaporated Celandine: * Description: yellow flower with four petals * Location: forest/ watery areas * Usage: juice is trickled into the eye * Effect: soothes damaged eyes Chamomile: * Description: small white flowers with large white center * Location: two-leg gardens * Usage: eaten * Effect: strengthens heart and soothes mind, traveling herbs for strength Chervil: * Description: sweet smelling plant with large,leafy,fern-like leaves and small white flowers * Location: forest territories,near rocks * Usage: chewed to extract the juice oh the leaves or the root * Effect: helps infected wounds and bellyache, also used with kitting Chickweed: * Description: tall stemmed plant with fat, almond shaped leaves * Location: forest territories near rocks * Usage: eaten * Effect: back up for cat-mint Cob Nuts: * Description: smooth brown nut with hard outside shell,type of hazelnut * Location: in/under/near hazel trees that grow in sunny spots * Usage: made into ointments * Effect: unknowen Cobwebs: * Description: long,thin, shiny strands of spiders silk, extremely common * Location: anywhere * Usage: press against wound * Effect: stop or slow the flow of blood, can be used to mend broken bones Coltsfoot: * Description: flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions grows best in new-leaf * Location: near water * Usage: leaves chewed into a pulp * Effect: eases breathing or kitten-cough as well as cracked and sore pads Comfrey Root: * Description: large leaves,small bell shaped flowers which are pink, white and purple,fat,black roots, tangy smell * Location: damp, grassy places * Usage: roots chewed into poultice/ lined in ones nest * Effect: repairs broken bones,soothes wounds,used for wrenched claws and itching, inflammation on stiff joints,eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest, used for burns Daisy Leaf: * Description: thick,dark green, oval shaped leaves * Location: almost everywhere * Usage: chewed into a paste * Effect: eases pain of aching joints,traveling herb Dandelion: * Description: common yellow flowered plant with long,hollow stems, after flowering is finished, the flower transforms a sphere made out of hundreds of smaller white florets with seed heads at the bottom that connect to the flower head * Location: almost everywhere * Usage: white liquid is applied to bee stings, leaves also chewed as a painkiller Dock: * Description: common, large leafed plant with tangy smell and taste * Location: leafy areas * Usage: chewed up and applied to scratches, similar to sorrel, can be put in ones nest during sleep, can be used to cats to vomit on * Effect: soothes scratches, can sting when applied, soothes sore pads, placed in nests, it eases the pain of wounds Elder Leaves: * Description: leaves from elder tree * Location: often found in 5-9 leaflets * Usage: turned into poultice * Effect: soothes sprains Fennel: * Description: thin,spiky leaves * Location: dry soils near sea/coasts and on river banks * Usage: stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receivers mouth * Effect: helps pain in the hips Feverfew: * Description: small bush with flowers resembling daises, has a sharp tangy smell and small soft leaves * Location: along the water * Usage: eaten * Effect: reduces temperature for cats with fever and chills, heals aches and pains, good for headaches Goatweed: * Description: plant with ovate leaves * Location: watery areas * Usage: unknown * Effect: eases anxiety and grief Goldenrod: * Description: tall plant with bright yellow flowers * Location: moors * Usage: chewed into poultice * Effect: heals wounds Hawkweed: * Description: small green plant with yellow and orange flowers * Location: unknown * Usage: n/a * Effect: like cat mint but not as strong Heather Nectar: * Description: nectar found in bell shaped flowers * Location: shady areas * Usage: included in herbal mixtures * Effect: makes swallowing easier and sweetens herbs Honey: * Description: sweet, golden colored liquid made by bees * Location: honeycombs or bees nests up in trees (good luck getting it) * Usage: eaten or given by moss soaked in it * Effect: soothes infections,smoke-damaged or sore throats, coughing and helps cats swallow herb mixtures, gives energy Horsetail: * Description: tall bristly stemmed plant, fleshy stalks * Location: any marshy area * Usage: chewed to a poultice and applied to wounds * Effect: treats infections and stops bleeding Ivy Leaf: * Description: leaves from an ivy vine * Location: trees * Usage: store other herbs * Effect: none Juniper Berries: * Description: blue-purple berries from dark green, spiky leaved juniper bush * Location: places that are not wet * Usage: chewed and eaten * Effect: soothes bellyaches, gives strength, helps with trouble breathing, used to calm cats Lamb's Ear: * Description: soft,fuzzy green plant * Location: mountains * Usage: unknown * Effect: gives cats strength Lavender: * Description: small purple flowering plant * Location: sunny spots with sandy or gravely soil, two-leg gardens * Usage: placed under cats noses and inhaled constantly, rubbed/placed on an animals body to hide the smell of death * Effect: cures fever and chills Lovage: * Description: unknown * Location: unknown * Usage: unknown * Effect: if mixed with bright eye, it can cure coughs Lungwort: * Description: herb with dark green leaves speckled with grey * Location: moors * Usage: eaten * Effect: cures yellow-cough Mallow Leaves: * Description: large, fizzy, three nubbed leaves from a flowering shrub sweet rose scent * Location: near shores, best collected at sun high, when they are dry * Usage: eaten * Effect: cures bellyache Marigold: * Description: low growing flower, yellow to orange flower * Location: near water * Usage: petals or leaves chewed into a poultice, juice can be used as well * Effect: stops infection and bleeding, used for inflammation of stiff joints Mint: * Description: downy, serrated leaves ranging from green to yellow to purple in color flowers are small and white and purple in color * Location: forest, two-leg gardens * Usage: rubbed on a dead body * Effect: hides the scent of death Mouse Bile: * Description: foul smelling, yellowish green liquid * Location: anywhere mice are present * Usage: stored in moss and dabbed on ticks embedded into pelt * Effect: ticks fall off Dried Oak Leaf: * Description: round, cartoon like ruffled leaves * Location: all over forest floor, collected in leaf fall * Usage: store in a dry location until needed, chewed into a thick poultice and spread on wound * Effect: stops infection from setting in Parsley: * Description: long stemmed plant with ragged edged crinkly leaves sharp scent, tastes cold and fresh, the same fresh or dried * Location: moist, well drained soil, with full sun * Usage: eaten * Effect: stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk, or is producing to much milk, cures belly ache Poppy Seeds: * Description: tiny, round, black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flower head * Location: all over forests * Usage: chewed on * Effect: helps a cat sleep,soothes shock and distress, eases pain, not recommended for nursing queens Ragwort Leaves: * Description: tall shrub with yellow flowers * Location: cool areas with high rainfall * Usage: crushed and chewed, mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints * Effect: helps aching joints and keeps a cats strength up Ragweed: * Description: ragged leaved plant resembling a fern * Location: mountains * Usage: eaten * Effect: keeps a cats strength up and gives extra energy Raspberry Leaves: * Description: soft to touch but with jagged edges * Location: raspberry bushes * Usage: eaten * Effect: painkiller to stop bleeding during kitting Rosemary: * Description: tall with needle like leaves and purple flowers * Location: forests * Usage: put on the pelt of a dead cat * Effect: hides the scent of death Rush: * Description: long narrow leaves and lavender colored head stalks * Location: infertile soils with wide range of moisture levels * Usage: used to bind broken bones * Effect: heals broken bones Sorrel: * Description: similar to dock * Location: near two-leg nests * Usage: eaten * Effect: traveling herb, can also build up an appetite Sticks: * Description: wood twigs coming off of branches * Location: in trees anywhere * Usage: cats in pain can bite it when other herbs aren't recommended or cant be used, used to heal broken bones as well * Effect: distracts cats from pain * ESPECIALLY FOR KITTING QUEENS * Stinging Nettle: * Description: tall plant with green spiny seeds * Location: all over the forest * Usage: seeds are eaten by a cat who has swallowed poison,leaves are chewed into poultice for wounds, stems can be chewed * Effect: induces vomiting,brings down swelling, if mixed with comfrey, helps heal broken bones, helps wounds, chewing stems can help fight against infections sweet-sedge: * Description: thick green stem with long buds at the top * Location: grows through leaf bare, watery areas * Usage: one swallows the sap * Effect: eases infection Tansy: * Description: round, yellow leaves with a very strong and sweet scent, making it good for disguising a cats scent * Location: forests and in two-leg gardens * Usage: consumed * ONLY IN SMALL DOSES could kill a cat if over-dosed,use about 2 leaves at most * * Effect: cures coughs, wounds and poisons, stops cats from getting greencough, soothes throats Tormentil: * Description: strong, aromatic scent to it and a sharp taste * Location: most cool or cold areas, but may be found in gardens * Usage: Chewed and put on the wound * Effect: root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison Thyme: * Description: Small, delicate, thick, sticky leaves with a fresh tang * Location: hot, sunny locations * Usage: Leaves can be chewed on * Effect: Calms nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock Watermint: * Description: green, leafy plant * Location: in streams or damp earth * Usage: usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten * Effect: Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache Wild Garlic: * Description: Due to its strong smell, it is good for hiding the scent of a certain Clan, and disguising cats on raids * Location: forests * Usage: roll in it * Effect: Prevents infection, especially rat bites Willow Bark: * Description: Bark of the willow tree * Location: Grows near Two-leg places * Usage: Unknown * Effect: Eases pain Willow Leaves: * Description: Leaves of the willow tree * Location: Unknown * Usage: Eaten * Effect: Stops vomiting Wintergreen: * Description: Easily identifiable by its red berries * Location: Oak-pine woods and sandy habitats to sub-alpine places * Usage: Unknown * Effect: Treats wounds and some poisons *Yarrow: * Description: A flowering plant * Location: forest territories * Usage: leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation * Effect: extracts poison from wounds,will make a cat vomit up toxins,the ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads